Defying Expectations Royally
by polarhamster10
Summary: A queen has expectations of princes but this princes was different. Happy Birthday to madrox23! A LukaxMiku fanfic has been placed here in your honor. Rated T for yuri content. (Tried to write fluff the first time and ended up yandere - - fail. So this was what came after. Enjoy!)


**Hey, I know I haven't been on recently (I have NaNoWriMo going on if I can use that as an excuse? If not, I have a life and everyone should know how crazy it can get.) but this is madrox23's birthday present *claps and throws confetti everywhere* so Happy Birthday to you! Thank you for all your dedication and kindness from Day 1 and I hope you have many years left in ya to spend time with me and TQODS!~ Hope you enjoy this!**

**I don't own Vocaloid BTW/FYI.**

In the early morning, a queen stared out her bedroom window at the setting sun. A knock came at her door that must have been for the invitation to supper with the prince. The date had been on the calendar for many days now and the teal-headed queen wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

"Come in!" she called out to the person behind her bedchamber door. A blue haired butler entered and bowed.

"The prince has come at last your highness; dinner will be served shortly." The man bowed again and left, closing the door behind him. The queen shrugged to herself since she had been relatively close in her guess; it had not been specifically for dinner but rather the arrival of the prince. She proceeded to touch up on her makeup. Her white dress was decorated with silk flowers running along her waist and downwards, stretching towards the floor. Her eyes shone like an underwater pearl that had been discovered and polished to perfection. Her rosy cheeks fit her complexion and her lips were slightly more noticeable with the pink tint provided by the lip gloss she used. Before long, another knock sounded from the solid door and the same butler had scurried in upon permission.

"Dinner is served," he said with a flourish. The queen giggled and curtsied to him.

"Thank you very much Kaito. I will be down momentarily," the queen's song-like voice replied. The butler left again, leaving her highness in silence.

'He's probably going to be an arse and try to court and marry me for the money. This is just stupid. I'm positively sure I won't like him.'

The queen left her bedroom under lock and key and descended the flight of stairs towards the dining hall in order to meet the prince. Turning into said room, the queen stopped in complete shock. Before her was a tall figure with long pink hair and sparkling teal eyes. The black collared shirt and slacks were as dark as a starless sky; the long, teal colored cape with golden fringes swished at the ankles of the stranger.

"Good evening," the stranger said. The voice seemed to move within the air and offer peace and warmth to whoever heard it. The voice was very feminine. "I am the prince that I'm sure you've heard about." The prince grinned, leaving the queen in a very flustered state. "I told them not to announce my name since I feel introductions are best done in person, face to face. My name is Luka Megurine, thank you for hosting me this fine evening."

The prince bowed and kissed the queen's hand. The queen, in a panic, tried to say what was on her mind but the prince's smile turned her mind to mush.

"You're female!?" the queen managed to burst out before realizing her mistake and clearing her voice. "I apologize for that outburst there. I don't know what came over me. My name is Miku Hatsune and it is an honor to host you." The prince nodded politely.

"Well shall we?" she offered her arm and Miku took it on instinct. Hushed gasps were barely audible and when Miku turned her head towards the source, the maids had covered their mouths and pretended not to notice.

"I apologize for them," Miku spoke to the prince, looking up into her cheerful eyes. "I think they're just surprised that… well, that I took your arm." Luka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So you usually don't take princes' arms?" There was a slight teasing tone interlaced with curiosity in the question. Miku smiled and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"I guess not enough," the queen replied. "I mean, you're the first I haven't treated terribly. Rather, I hope I haven't treated you terribly thus far." The prince laughed and patted Miku's hand with hers, a tingle rushing from the contact and running across her body.

"You have treated me wonderfully my queen," Luka said with her charming smile still painted across her face. Miku's face grew warm at the compliment. As they reached the lengthy table after only a moment, Luka held the chair out for Miku and helped her to be seated. Miku gazed up into Luka's eyes as the prince walked around to the opposite side of the table, sitting as close to the queen without being disrespectful. Feeling like she was to say something, Miku looked up from the tabletop and opened her mouth to speak, when she noticed Luka, gazing at her with a warm smile a heart-melting eyes. Blushing profusely, Miku went back to staring at the table.

"How long do you expect to be here Prince Megurine?" Miku managed to squeak out. Luka laughed a joyous laugh that had quite a relaxing effect.

"Ah, my queen! Please, call me Luka. I care not much for such formalities where it concerns me; however I do hold I shall only be here for the night down at an inn until I must head back to my palace, making a pit stop at Krypton City on the way." There was sorrow that was barely noticeable in her reply and Miku found herself feeling a bit sorrowful herself.

"So soon?" she asked. The food before them both had barely been touched but none of the servants had come to offer to get anything new, as it seemed there was a topic being discussed that radiated such a depressing aura.

"I am afraid so my queen."

"Please, if I am to call you Luka, then you must call me Miku."

"Miku…" The name came out in almost a whisper and a sense of adoration. Miku felt the warmth spread throughout her when suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Come see me tonight," she stated. It was neither demand nor request and Luka blinked in surprise.

"A queen and prince that have no relations whatsoever in the same room alone? How scandalous!" she teased. Miku puffed out her cheeks.

"Well if you don't want to visit me before your departure…" Luka laughed and held up her hands in surrender.

"I will be there then if that is your wish," Luka flashed Miku another grin. Miku nodded once, trying to keep eye contact with the prince despite the color rising in her cheeks. This was an odd feeling to Miku. Never before had she blushed so often and what was this fluttering in her heart?

"It is my wish," she whispered, eyes gleaming with excitement. "Just ask my butler, Kaito. He will take you to my bedchambers without judging."

"Oh," the prince raised an eyebrow. "Close are you?"

"Only childhood friends. His family serves mine."

"You had me jealous for a moment."

"I apologize," and the sparkle in their eyes let each other know it was all okay. They finished their dinner in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging few stories or fleeting glances. When the meal was finished, the prince bowed in thanks and departed with his servants to the inn. Miku rushed back to her room, giddy with excitement.

"Ah what is this feeling!?" she squealed and twirled around in her room. She erupted into a beautiful song of ecstasy until a knock came at the window. Throwing open her curtains, she peered into the dark for the source of the noise. Suddenly, a face appeared from one of the trees. A figure hung like a monkey, dangling with one arm down and the other holding tightly onto branch. The violet cape of the prince hung down and she reached out her hand to knock again. Throwing the window open in excitement and confusion, Miku called out to Luka.

"What are you doing here so early? I saw you naught ten minutes ago."

"Would it sound cheesy if I told you I couldn't wait that long?" Luka smiled sheepishly. Miku rolled her eyes playfully.

"I tell you, this whole scene is cheesy and cliché." Miku giggled.

"Hmmm…" Luka pretended to think. "How to not make this situation cliché… Do they have a book by that title? It sounds very book-like. If not I should write one!" Luka slid through the window frame and now stood around four feet from the queen.

"Oh, but that would mean you would have to know how to avoid cliché situations," Miku teased.

"Well I am truly at a loss, aren't I?" Luka looked sad. "Or, maybe not quite yet." Miku stared up into her eyes, curious as to what her prince meant. Luka, tucked a strand of her pink locks behind her ear and reached to hold Miku's hand. The electric current came back and Miku shivered impulsively.

"Ms. Hatsune, I know you are not quite yet ready for marriage and I accept that fact. However, would you do me the honor to court you and cherish your presence? As soon as I laid my eyes on you this evening, I was stunned and you were simply breathtaking. Dinner was fabulous and never had I enjoyed myself so much. I do not understand why I feel so strongly about you but I hope to find out someday and maybe even our kingdoms will combine together like our futures will combine."

By this point, Luka had stepped so close the Miku could feel her prince's warm breath. Tilting her head upward to meet Luka's eyes, she gave her response.

"I would like that," Miku whispered, touching her forehead to Luka's. "It would be an honor to be courted by you. Luka… Luka…"

The two leaned closer until their lips touched in a single kiss. Miku's heart leapt and she could swear she felt Luka's rapid pulse through the hand that still held hers. Miku wound her hands into Luka's hair and pulled her in for another kiss, one that lasted a bit longer this time.

"Oh Miku," Luka breathed and she held Miku's waist in a caring way that held no lust, even though both she and the tealette wanted each other. Not pulling away from the tender embrace, Luka whispered sweet nothings into her sweetheart's ear. The two remained that way, holding each other and sharing the close presence of each other until late into the night and into early morning. Miku fell asleep in Luka's arms, secured around her delicate figure.

When Miku awoke the next morning, Luka was gone and a note sat in its place.

"Dear Miku, my loving queen. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I enjoyed myself very much last night and hope that we can have more nights like that in the future. I have already departed for home but please feel free to send a messenger to let me know how you are doing and I promise to write back to every single letter. I will make sure to invite you here sometime to my wonderful kingdom. I miss you already; I think I might be falling in love with you. Please stay in good health and be safe for my sake. Sincerely yours, Prince Luka."

Miku gazed out the window where her prince had come and gone through, pulling the window shut.

"Luka…" the words, gentle on her lips. "I think I might be falling for you too…"


End file.
